Repas de famille
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Juste un moment que j'aurais aimé voir dans le 300ème épisode de SPN. spoiler 14x13


**Bonsoir tout le monde**

**alors, j'ai vu le 300ème épisode de SPN ce matin et je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas aimé et que je suis très déçue, du coup, j'avais besoin d'écrire une version alternative d'un moment de cet épisode dans lequel j'aurais aimé que Castiel et Jack (mais surtout Castiel) soit présent.**

**SPN et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. **

**Attentin spoiler épisode 300 !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Castiel poussa la porte du bunker et fut surpris par le silence qui régnait dans l'endroit. Où étaient donc Sam et Dean ? Il descendit les escaliers lentement et se dirigea à la cuisine -endroit où il pensait trouver l'aîné des frères Winchester- mais il s'arrêta net arrivé sur le seuil. Un couple s'embrassait au milieu de la pièce. Un couple composée de Mary Winchester et… et un homme que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Il recula et vit Dean au bout du couloir. Il se dirigea vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ta maman est…

\- Je sais, dit Dean un peu mal à l'aise. C'est… c'est mon père.

\- Ton père ? s'étonna Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté. John Winchester ?

\- Heureusement que je n'en ai qu'un seul.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ?

\- En gros, Sam et moi avons trouvé une perle qui exhausse le vœu le plus cher de la personne qui la tient en main et je… on a pensé que je pourrais me débarrasser de Michael à l'aide de cette perle, mais…

\- Ton père est arrivé à la place.

\- C'est ça, avoua Dean en baissant le regard.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaitais tout au fond de toi ? demanda Castiel, approchant très près de Dean qui releva les yeux.

\- Je… j'en sais rien. Sûrement oui… Je veux revoir ma famille unie depuis que j'ai quatre ans, alors je suppose que c'était plus fort que de vouloir me débarrasser de Michael. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, Dean. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire maintenant ?

\- On… on pensait faire un repas tous ensemble.

Castiel acquiesça et commença à s'en aller vers la sortie, mais Dean lui attrapa le bras.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Je vous laisse en famille, vous en avez besoin. Je vais aller avec Jack quelque part. Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture le temps de venir faire mon rapport sur la chasse qu'on faisait ensemble.

Dean lâcha Castiel, un peu à contre-coeur et l'ange partit. Le chasseur hésita, puis il couru dans le couloir et rattrapa Castiel en haut des escaliers menant à la sortie.

\- Attends, Cas'… Jack et toi, vous devriez être avec nous pour ce soir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que-

\- Va chercher Jack et ramenez vos culs ici tous les deux.

Dean descendit les escaliers rapidement et se dirigea à la cuisine. Sa mère et son père avaient cessé de s'embrasser comme des ados et se regardaient dans les yeux avec amour.

\- Hum…, osa Dean, très mal à l'aise.

Mary et John se lâchèrent du regard et se tournèrent vers leur aîné.

\- On sera six ce soir pour le dîner. Castiel et Jack sont revenus au bunker.

\- L'ange et le fils de Lucifer ? demanda John, histoire de bien situer les choses et les gens.

\- C'est ça. Ils vivent ici. Ils font partie de la famille. J'ai pensé que….

\- C'est une bonne idée, Dean, sourit tendrement Mary.

Dean expira de l'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu et il tourna la tête quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

\- Jack est allé parler avec Sam pour bien comprendre la situation, annonça Castiel, son regard bleu ancré dans celui vert de Dean.

John passa son regard de l'un à l'autre.

\- Oh… Cas', viens.

Dean entra dans la cuisine, talonné par Castiel. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Mary et John.

\- Papa, voici Castiel. Cas', voici mon père, John Winchester.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit Castiel en serrant la main que lui tendait John. Le regard de Winchester père le sonda quelques instants.

\- Content de vous rencontrer. Je… c'est la première fois que je rencontre un ange du Seigneur. J'étais persuadé que les anges n'existaient pas.

\- Dean aussi, mais il a changé d'avis finalement.

\- J'imagine bien.

\- Bon. Et bien on va préparer le dîner pour tout ce monde. Ce soir, on met la chasse de côté. Veux-tu cuisiner avec moi la ''surprise Winchester'', Dean ? demanda Mary et son fils répondit par la positive.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers le plan de travail, suivit de près par Castiel et John les suivit du regard, puis il sortit de la cuisine pour aller retrouver Sam et le fameux ''fils du Diable''.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Tu n'as pas l'air aussi heureux que je pensais que tu le serais en ayant tes parents réunis, fit remarquer Castiel pendant que Dean mettait le plat dans le four et que Mary était partit chercher du vin dans la réserve.

\- Je le suis, mais… je sais que mon père ne pourra pas rester. Des choses ont été changées à cause de sa venue ici. Il va devoir repartir. Nos vies ne sont pas les mêmes s'il est en 2019. Ma mère est toujours morte. Je suis recherché par la police pour meurtres et fraude, Sam est une star sur youtube et dit des trucs débiles et toi… Toi, tu es l'ange froid que tu étais quand on s'est connu. On t'a rencontré tout à l'heure à Lebanon, enfin pas toi… mais tu sais, ton toi de 2003 et tu… tu étais avec Zacharie et tu ne nous connaissais pas. Ni Sam, ni moi.

\- Oh ! dit Castiel en arrondissant les yeux. Je vois. Et Jack ?

\- Jack n'existe pas, bien sûr. Alors… soit c'est mon père qu'on efface de notre réalité, soit nous n'aurons plus jamais cette vie.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit de cette idée ?

\- Il es prêt à s'en aller, mais d'abord, on veut manger tous ensemble. c'est important pour nous et je suis heureux que tu sois là aussi. Et Jack, bien sûr, ajouta Dean en se frottant la nuque.

\- Allons les rejoindre dans la grande salle, je pense qu'ils doivent être en train de parler de Jack.

Dean acquiesça et suivit Castiel jusqu'à la grande salle. Sam était assis, Jack à ses côtés et John en face d'eux. Mary posait deux bouteilles de vin sur la table.

John leva la tête quand Dean passa le seuil, Castiel à ses côtés.

\- Ah ben, on attendait plus que vous. Prenez un verre… enfin… est-ce que les anges osent boire ?

Dean pouffa et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté. Mary remplit six verres –dont un à moitié- et chaque membre de cette drôle de famille en prit un et le porta à ses lèvres avec le sourire.

\- À la famille, lança Sam, heureux et tous répétèrent cette phrase avec joie.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Dean posa le plat sur la table et Sam servit ses parents en premier pendant que son aîné prenait place en face de Castiel -le seul à ne pas avoir d'assiette-.

\- Alors, les anges ne mangent pas ? demanda John.

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin. De plus, la nourriture humaine n'a pas un goût très attrayant pour les êtres célestes, expliqua Castiel.

\- Je vois. c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir goûter à la ''surprise Winchester''.

John mangea une bouchée de son repas, puis il releva la tête vers l'ange.

\- Donc, vous chassez vous aussi ? Avec mes fils ?

\- Parfois avec eux, parfois sans eux. Cela dépend. Mais nous avons menés beaucoup de batailles ensemble.

\- Et vous êtes, en quelques sortes, l'ange gardien de Dean ?

Castiel cligna des paupières. Ange gardien ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Je suis allé chercher Dean en Enfer parce que le Paradis me l'a ordonné, puis je me suis rebellé contre ma famille quand mes frères ont voulus se servir de Dean pour des choses avec lesquelles je n'étais pas d'accord. Comme j'ai tourné le dos au Paradis, Dean et Sam m'ont pris avec eux et nous avons atterrit ici tous ensemble. Les anges ne sont pas des anges gardiens pour les humains. Nous ne nous mêlons pas des vies humaines quand nous sommes au Paradis, ce n'est pas notre rôle.

\- Oh… je pensais que… vous êtes toujours derrière Dean, alors j'ai pensé que vous étiez un ange gardien.

\- Dean et moi partageons un lien profond.

John faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de ''surprise Winchester'' et il toussa pour retrouver sa respiration. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Dean, les yeux ronds, étonné.

\- Non, pas ce genre de lien, papa, contra Dean. Castiel et moi, n'avons pas ce type de relation.

\- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quand un ange touche une âme humaine, il dépose une marque sur elle qui ne s'efface plus, comme un… comme un tatouage. J'ai touché l'âme de Dean quand je suis allé le chercher en Enfer, je l'ai reconstitué pièce par pièce pour la remettre dans son corps. Dean et moi sommes liés par ça parce son âme a été marquée par ma grâce angélique. Et il se trouve que les douleurs que son âme portait m'ont ébranlés plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû, comme si l'âme de Dean avait aussi déposé une marque indélébile dans ma grâce.

John passa plusieurs fois son regard de son fils à Castiel qui se fixaient droit dans les yeux et semblaient se parler sans prononcer un mot. Le père de famille se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Ce regard échangé entre Dean et Castiel durait longtemps, trop longtemps. John se racla la gorge et Dean baissa la tête sur son assiette brusquement. Le contact visuel était rompu et le seul qui ne semblait pas avoir compris pourquoi, c'était Castiel.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Je suis fier de vous, mes fils, dit John, les larmes aux yeux quand le moment de son départ fut proche.

Sam allait détruire la perle et John allait s'effacer pour retourner de là d'où il avait été tiré brusquement. Il regarda sa femme, ses fils, Jack et puis Castiel, debout, droit comme un i à côté de Dean, semblant le soutenir moralement. John avança, prit Sam dans ses bras, serra la main de Jack, puis il hésita face à Dean. Il avait des choses à lui dire avant de partir, mais devant tout le monde… c'était un peu difficile. Il ouvrit ses bras et serra son fils contre lui.

\- Je suis très fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, Dean, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir dans ton enfance et ta jeunesse. J'ai été un père horrible.

\- Papa, soupira Dean.

\- Ne me défends pas, je ne le mérite pas. J'ai merdé avec toi, je suis désolé.

\- C'est du passé. J'ai laissé ça derrière moi il y a quelques temps. J'ai réussi à avancer, enfin.

John lâcha son fils, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Il tendit sa main à Castiel qui la prit sans hésiter, puis John se rapprocha de l'ange.

\- Continuez de veiller sur eux comme vous le faites, surtout sur Dean.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, soyez-en sûr.

John recula et regarda à nouveau l'ange, puis son fils Dean. Il recula encore et se pencha à l'oreille de Mary.

\- Ils sont ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, sûr de lui.

Mary hésita, puis elle hocha la tête lentement.

\- Dean n'a pas osé te le dire, mais il aurait aimé.

John sourit. Alors, il avait bien deviné, même si Dean et Castiel ne l'avaient pas montré clairement. Mais cette façon dont Dean regardait Castiel… Lui-même regardait Mary de cette façon. Et la façon dont Castiel regardait Dean, c'était la même que celle dont Mary le regardait.

John revint vers ses fils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré Castiel et de voir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te convient.

Et John recula. Sam écrasa la perle et Winchester père disparu rapidement, laissant derrière lui une famille en larmes, mais avec leurs cœurs légers.

Dean sourit tendrement et prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne, juste quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant. Ils se comprenaient sans devoir se parler, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient appris à développer des formes de langages qui se passaient bien de mots prononcés.

Mary partit dans sa chambre rapidement. Jack s'assit à la grande table, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sam soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller faire la vaisselle et Castiel se tourna vers Dean pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu avais peur qu'il le prenne mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, mais il l'a deviné, je crois. Il a dit qu'il était heureux.

Castiel sourit et dit :

\- Tu veux regarder un film pour te changer les idées ?

Dean acquiesça et suivit l'ange jusqu'à la 'Dean's Cave''.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte. **

**à bientôt**

**KitsuneA**


End file.
